the_tales_of_micetyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jomung Kingdom
Jomung, officially the Jomung Kingdom, is a country in Easteria Continent and the second most populous country in the world. it is the third largest country by total area. Governed by Tyler Jahuto a Mung-Royalist diplomat placed as king by Royal United World after throwing the old government of Jahoto Tekeshi that tried to success his fathers lost empire and failed. Jomung emerged as one of Easteria's earliest civilizations when they got independent from the Barbarians at 170 a.f (After Fall). Jomung's political system was based on hereditary monarchies, or dynasties, beginning with Te the Great in 100 a.f. Since then, Jomung has expanded, the government fell and rise again for three times. In 400 a.f Nemesis Tekeshi took the throne and establish the first Jomung empire. He also settled the Tekeshi Dynasty that ruled Jomung for four generations, from 400 until 568. Nemesis waged war in Easteria and he almost succeeds to annex it completely but he died and his son Hadaboro Tekeshi failed to hold his father's empire so he lost the war and Jomung falls for the first time. Dynastic rule ended in 568 when Jahoto Tekeshi commits suicide leading to the defeat of Jomung in competing Royal United World and left no heirs so RUW took advantage of it and set a man that could have good relationships with him Jahoto Tekeshi. History Protohistory The Mung people were settled in Easteria before 500 b.f. Around 10 a.f in the river of Shenyan two small villages had been built. In the one side of the river the inhabitants of the village called Jo's. In the other one were Mung's. These villages influenced other Mung people in the area. Jo-Mun civilization (170 - 200 a.f) The Mung's leader's son Te married Jo's leader's daughter Ke. These two decided to unite these villages into a town and throw out the Barbarians from Easteria. They created the Jo-Mun state and started expanding putting more Mung's into the state. Their son Shi at 200 a.f became leader and upgraded the nation to the Jomung Kingdom. Jomung Kingdom (200-400) Shi for the next years of his life until 284 expanded Jomung in Easteria and transformed the town from the two villages to a city called Shenyang (The God's powerful river city).His son refused to take the throne and traveled the world. As a surname to be recognizable in the world and to share the Jomung Kingdom's fame in the rest of the world changed the name of his father and his grandparents combined (Te-Ke-Shi). King of Jomung became his niece young Kamayoho. Kamayoho expanded Jomung to the rest of the middle Easteria and made the nation the most powerful of the East. He invaded the Mycyoka's state and occupied it. Kamayoho started being extremely competitive against the Jungle and the Ice Kingdom. When he died from aging in 400 left no heirs to the throne. Then the Jomung Royal council decided to appoint a king and they had to decide among two powerful people. Kamaheto the council's president and Nemesis Tekeshi the Marshal of the army and grandson of Shi's son (Te-ke-shi). The council decided to wage elections and let the people to choose their next king. The first global period of time that the people choose their king. (And last until now). Kamaheto was positive in creating good relations with Jungle and Ice and creating diplomacy and Nemesis was up to expanding the kingdom, invading Ice and Jungle to occupy the whole Easteria Continent and creating the biggest empire the world ever met. (Jomung Elections of 400 a.f). 1st Jomung Empire (400 - 470) Nemesis Tekeshi wins and becomes the emperor of Jomung. The Eastern/Jomung Wars start. He attacks the Ice Kingdom with a massive army and occupies it. Then he tries to invade the Jungle Kingdom but their King Gerom Luello was waiting for that conflict so he made some light defenses in the borders. Tekeshi wanted to avoid losing much men and resources fighting in the borders so he invades the Barbarians to go around them. He succeeds invading the Jungle and cornered them. Tekeshi succeeds occupying almost the whole Easteria Continent. He transformed all the occupied citizens into Jomung soldiers and establish a steady government with provinces in Easteria. Then he dies by aging and his son Hadaboro Tekeshi takes the throne. He was not a good military expert and he tried to end the war and keep the lands his father gain but with diplomacy. The enemies took advantage of it and made a final strike both of the three countries to attack Shenyang and they won the war. The Jomung government fell because Hadaboro surrendered. He keeps the throne but he loses the 95% of his land. The empire fells at 470 a.f and Jomung becames a kingdom again. Jomung Kingdom (470 - 551) ''' Hadaboro's son Kamayuro Tekeshi loved his grandfather and his work. He actually considered like Nemesis the Jomungese a superior race. When Hadaboro notice that, he thought that he shouldn't let his son take the throne. He wanted to avoid Kamayuro holding that much power so he exiles him. Kamayuro met Muhamatahe Raje when he left Jomung and planned their comebacks (Raje was exiled too from the Desert United Kingdom) Hadaboro gives the throne to his niece Ashakami. Kamayuro returns to Shenyang prepared for a duel against his cousin Akashami and his father Hadaboro. He slays them both and Kamayuro becomes the next king. At 551 he declares and establishes the Jomung Empire returning. '''2nd Jomung Empire (551 - 561) Kamayuro Tekeshi created the most powerful army in Easteria. He made an alliance with the Desert Empire and the Third Barbarian Empire. Jomung participated in the Great War and tried countless times to break the Acrojunio Defenses in the Jungle Borders always with failure. In 561 Kamayuro had a fight with Raje so Raje demanded from Tekeshi to let the Desert Kingdom annex Jomung. Kamayuro refuses so Muhamatahe invades Jomung. Three days later Tekeshi surrenders because he knew that Raje was more Powerful. So they agreed on giving the lands of Jomung to Desert and in exchange Kamayuro became Raje's general in the army and the Jomungese people became soldiers in the Desert Army. Kamayuro told to the people of Jomung that the empires united into one so he could avoid being considered by the people as a traitor. Kamayuro Tekeshi died in 561 in the battle of the bloody valley by Nicholas Williams II. Jomung Kingdom (564 - ) After the ending of the war when Raje had been defeated and Royal United World liberated but manipulated Jomung. They gave to the Jomungese independence but in a state that they can manipulate. The modern Jomung Kingdom. The King is Kamayuro's son Jahoto Tekeshi. Jahoto didn't like that and he wanted to revenge Nicholas Williams II, George Williams for killing his father and the R.U.W for manipulating Jomung. In 568 Jahoto started being extremely competitive to RUW and other western nations. He had an arm race with RUW and he tried to make Jomung an empire again. RUW was afraid that Jahoto would declare war. Nicholas Williams II poisoned in 569 a.f and some days later Jahoto's fiancee assasinated by some unknown people in Shenyang. Many believe that was RUW spies and they didn't wanted Jahoto to make a son and a next Tekeshi to the throne. Jahoto commits suicide the next day with no heir for the throne. RUW won and appointed a Royalist-Jomungese diplomat as King Tyler Jahuto. Jahuto years later stoped RUW's manipulation and started being lightly competitive. He occupied the Ice Kingdom in 570 a.f.